The Incredibles-Sick Days
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: The Parr family come down with colds and flus. Who will help them feel better?
1. Mr Incredible

Disclaimer: I don't own The Incredibles.

Mr Incredible's Super Sick Day On Father's Day

Father's Day Morning at the Parrs:9:30 AM

In the Morning: The sun was shining, the birds are chirping, and The Parrs are-Achoo! Taking care of Bob Parr on Father's Day (A.K.A Mr. Incredible) he caught the sniffles and taking it hard.

"Sorry your sick honey" Helen Parr(A.K.A Elastigirl) said with a sad tone.

"Its okay honey i'll be fine" Bob said with a stuffed nose. "Besides its just a-a-Achoo!"

He sneezed really loud and it shook the house a little bit.

"More tissues Dad?" His daughter Violet Parr came in the room with a box of tissues.

"Thank you sweetheart." He blew his nose for a whole 10 seconds. Then all of a sudden a blur came in with an ice pack and a baby.

"Here you go Dad." It was his two sons Dash and Jack-Jack Parr. "Thanks son."

Bob felt more relaxed with the ice pack on his head. Jack-Jack levitated himself to his da-da.

"I appreciate the hug Jack-Jack but Daddy needs his rest now."

"Thats right Jack-Jack. Daddy needs some sleep. You can help mama in the kitchen." Helen said to her son.

"Thanks for taking care of me everyone. I love you all." Bob says.

"We love you too Dad." The kids said together before Bob closed his eyes to sleep.

They all tiptoed out of the room.

Downstairs: Helen was in the kitchen with Jack-Jack in the high chair while Vi and Dash were in the living room watching Tom and Jerry.

"We should do something for Dad." Violet said.

"Yeah we should." Dash agrees with the idea.

"Dad's helped us with everything." Dash said with happiness.

Remember when Mom was gone Dad would take us to the mall?" Vi said.

"Yeah and how he took care of us while Mom was away making supers legal again."

(I almost forgot this story takes place after Incredibles 2.)

"We need to do something that will make him feel better."

They both think until Dash said something.

"I got it!" He popped up and said "We should write a poem for him" he said in a smart way.

"That's a good idea Dash come on let's go to my room to start." Violet says

"Mom were going to make Dad feel better."

Okay sweetie just don't do anything crazy. Helen says.

Vi rolled her eyes and gave her mom a thumbs up sign before going up to her room.

* * *

In Violet's Room: They were thinking how the poem should start they tried starting but those were garbage.

"I'm surprised. I write poems in school and they're easy but at home its hard" Violet saying surprised at herself.

"Maybe you keep writing about Tony." Dash says.

"True." Violet said admitting herself.

They think again and they have an idea this time. The poem was read over and over until it was perfect and it was.

"I think were done" Violet saying proudly.

They go downstairs to see their mom.

"Mom were done with our gift to Dad." Dash says.

"Can I see?" their mother ask.

"You have to wait until we give it to Dad. Violet says

"Okay kids your dad should be up by now we should give him a visit.

They shake their heads yes and walk upstairs with the gift in their hands.

4 Hours Later

* * *

Upstairs In The Parents Room 1:30: Bob has waken up from his nap and see his family in front of him. Helen gives him some soup.

After he is done with the soup the kids give him their gift.

"We have made you something to make you feel better." Dash says.

Violet and Dash's Gift

With the mask on your a hero

But with the mask off your a super dad

You've helped through good and bad

Done so much for us

There's no way to express our love for you

When we were little we looked up to you

Still today we still looked up to you

You made a promise to never let us go

And when we grow to become successful heroes

We'll never forget the hero that lays in our hearts

Dad

Happy Father's Day Dad

Bob starts crying at every moment of the poem was said about him.

"Kids this is the best gift you could ever give me. Thank you." Bob says in tears.

"Your welcome Dad" Vi and Dash say in union.

They go over to the bed and give their father a hug.

"Happy Fathers Day Super Dad." Vi and Dash says in union.

"Thank you kids." He kisses both of his kids on their cheeks.

To Be Continued*


	2. Elastigirl

You've seen Bob's Sick Day now here is Helen's sick day hope you enjoy.

Elastigirl's Flu Day

One cold December morning in Metroville the cold and flu season was happening. Everywhere you would go there was sneezing and coughing everywhere. Even one superhero caught the sickness as well. She was laying in bed with a headache, a red and runny nose, and a sore throat. That hero was Elastigirl.

Parr Residence 10:30: "I can't believe I Elastigirl has the flu" Helen said as her cheeks turned red not as in mad but as in hot.

"Honey your not supposed to talk with the thermometer in your mouth." Bob replied.

She kept her mouth shut until the thermometer beeped. It said 103 degrees

"Looks like you have to stay in bed sweetie."

"Its going to be okay Mom everyone get sick once in a while" Vi said to her mother with a smile and a calm voice.

"There nothing wrong just get some rest and you'll be yourself in a few days." Dash said.

"Your kids are right honey. You need some rest if you want to feel better."

"Well I do feel sleepy." Helen said.

She closed her eyes. Before they walked out the room Helen sneezed and her arm extended and hit Violet's eye.

"Sorry sweetie." Helen said in worry.

"Its okay Mom. I'm okay."

Now she closed her eyes again and they walked out of there.

"I have an idea for a surprise for Mom" Violet said. "We should do a show for her you know like a sock puppet show.

"That's a good idea honey get some old socks we don't wear and you kids can decorate them. I'll make some soup for your mother." Bob said.

They found some socks and they stared decorated them as themselves and their parents.

"Look at mine its looks stupid doesn't it?" Vi said with her puppet on her hand.

Half of the sock was red and on top was black for her hair.

"Look at Mom and Dads puppet." They made 2 for each their old suits and the family suits.

"Even though they look stupid were doing this for Mom right?" Dash said.

"Yes for Mom." Vi said in agreement.

There was a knock on the door it was their dad with Jack-Jack in his hands. "How's the puppets looking?"

"Were done with making them." Dash said.

"Where are we going to perform?" Vi asked.

"We'll do it at the kitchen table" Bob said with the puppet in his hand. "Lets perform kids."

They smile and goes downstairs to help them heir dad with the soup for their mother.

* * *

Parr Residence 2:30: Helen has waken up from her nap and she sees Bob walking into the room to see his wife awake.

"How was your nap sweetie?" Bob said as he lean in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good I feel a little bit better from the nap." Helen said a hoarse voice.

"You"ll feel even more better after this." Bob said with a smile.

"What's going on?" She asked questionably.

"Oh nothing you just have to get up and come to the kitchen to see it."

Bob carries his wife with the blanket over her. He sets her down and she see in front of her a bowl of soup and a card saying "Feel Better Mom."

"Where are the kids?" She asked wondering where her kids are.

The puppets pop out. "We're here mom" Violet and Dash say after each other.

"Kids what are you doing?"

"Just sit down and enjoy the soup and enjoy the show." Dash and Violet say together.

She chuckles and haves her soup.

Bob,Violet, and Dash hum The Incredibles Opening.

The Incredibles(Expect for Helen and Jack-Jack ) Singing All The Ways

All The Ways By:Meghan Trainor

[Verse 1]

I need more details, more texts, calls, and emails

Be more specific, yes,

I'm here to listen I know I'm needy, but tell me you need me

No don't be afraid, babe, c'mon, explain

[Pre-Chorus]

If you love me, love me, love me like you say

Darling, tell me all the ways, tell me all the ways

[Chorus]

And he said all the ways, all the ways, all the ways

Tell me all the ways

And he said all the ways, all the ways (you love me), all the ways

Tell me all the ways, and he said

[Verse 2]

Take me out dancin', don't forget romancin'

And it's been a while since I've been your princess

Tell me your heart's blue when, when I'm not with you

Don't be afraid babe, c'mon explain.

[Pre-Chorus]

If you love me, love me, love me like you say

Darling, tell me all the ways, tell me all the ways

[Chorus]

And he said all the ways, all the ways, all the ways

Tell me all the ways

And he said all the ways, all the ways (you love me), all the ways

Tell me all the ways

[Post-Chorus]

The way you, you love me

The way you, you love me

[Bridge]

And he said, "Girl, you take care of me

You are my therapy, the better half of me"

Say it again, say it again, oh

"Girl, you take care of me

You are my therapy, the better half of me"

Say it again, say it again

[Pre-Chorus]

If you love me, love me, love me like you say

Darling, tell me all the ways, tell me all the l

[Chorus]

And he said all the ways, all the ways, all the ways

[Chorus]

And he said all the ways, all the ways, all the ways

Tell me all the ways

And he said all the ways, all the ways (you love me), all the ways

Tell me all the ways, and he said

[Post-Chorus]The way you, you love me

("Girl, you take care of me (_All the ways, all the ways)_

_You are my therapy, the better half of me" (All the ways))_

_Tell me all the ways, and he said_

_The way you, you love me_

_("Girl, you take care of me (All the ways, all the ways)_

_You are my therapy, the better half of me" (All the ways)_

_[Outro]_

_The way you, you love me_

The End

Sung By: The Parrs

Helen and Violet Parr - Violet Parr

Dash Parr - Dash Parr

Bob Parr - Bob Parr

For Helen Parr

She clapped and teared up she loved everything and how Violet did a good job on her voice.

"Thank you guys I loved it so much."

"Your welcome Mom" Violet and Dash came from the floor to take a bow.

"This made me feel much better I love you guys."

"We love you too honey." Bob said to Helen.

"And we love you too Mom." Dash and Violet say.

Violet,Dash,and Bob gave their mother a big Parr hug.

To Be Continued Again*


	3. Violet

You already seen Bob and Helen's Sick Day now on to the Parr Kids.

Violet's Spring Fever

Parr Residence 10:00: Violet has come down with a fever and on the first day of spring. It is not the spring fever. A sick fever. Helen came in with tissues, Bob came in with Jack-Jack and a thermometer, and Dash came in with some orange juice for Vi's sore throat.

(Dash is taking care of Violet in this story. Not being a nuisance to her. Dash is a angel in this story. Fight me if you want to.)

Bob puts the thermometer in Violet's mouth. After it beeps it says 100.3. She did have a fever. Helen put the box of tissues on Violet's desk side, and Dash puts the straw closer to Violet's mouth for her to drink. She drunk half the juice. After she stopped Dash put the cup on the desk side as well. After that he zoomed out her room and back. He brought violets in a vase. He took one out and gave it to Violet.

"Here you go Violet." Dash said giving the flower to Violet.

She took the violet out of his hand and said "Aww thank you Dash."

He smiled and said "Your welcome Vi. Since you couldn't smell spring from outside I wanted you to have a smell of spring on the inside while your feeling better."

When she smelled the flower she said "Achoo!" and sneezed the flower out of her hand and onto Dash's face.

"Dash i'm so-*cough*sorry." she said.

"It's okay Violet." Dash said cleaning off the flower off his face."

Violet started to yawn and scratch her eyes.

"I think we should let your sister rest now Dash." Helen said.

"I think that's a good idea Mom." Violet said in a tired voice.

"Have a good nap Violet." Bob and Helen said giving Violet kisses on each cheek.

"I love you Violet." Dash said giving her a feel better hug.

Violet was in happy tears. She accepted the hug and says "I love you too Dash."

She waves at her family and they waved at her goodbye. Helen turns off the lights and closes the door and Violet drifts off to her slumbers.

Dash had an idea. He said "I have an idea to make Violet better."

"Do tell Dash." Bob said.

"Do we still have Violet Though The Ages video?" Dash asks his mother.

"On DVD?"

He nodded yes.

Helen nodded yes.

"Can I have the DVD please Mom?"

"What are you doing Dash?" Helen ask questionably.

"You'll see Mom. You'll see." He says smugly.

"Okay. I'll make Violet some soup." Helen says to Bob.

"And i'll watch Jack-Jack."

After Helen gave Dash the DVD he went to the computer. He took some music because the DVD has no sound. He took the song Sit Still Look Pretty By: Daya.

When Bob went to Jack-Jack down for a nap he heard the song and went to Dash.

"Are you making some changes to the video Dash?"

"Yep."

"This video will make her feel better."

Bob chuckled and said "It will Dash. It will."

* * *

Part Residence 2:35: Violet had just woken up from her nap. When there was a knock on her door she hoarsely "It's open." It was Bob with a glass of water and lots of love for Violet."

"Hi honey. How was your nap?"

"It was-achoo! Good." she said while clearing her throat.

"Bless you honey." Bob said and giving her a tissue.

"Thank you Dad." she said with a stuffed nose.

After she was done blowing her nose Bob gave her the glass of water and giving her love with a kiss on the nose.

"We have a surprise for you downstairs."

"What is it Dad?" she ask questionably.

"You have to come downstairs to see."

Bob carries Violet downstairs to the living room to see Dash and Helen on the couch.

"Hi honey was your sleep?" Helen says

"It was good I had a good dream."

"That's good. I made some soup for you."

She sees Dash bringing her get well chicken noodle soup and some fruit punch.

"Thanks Dash." Violet says.

"Your welcome Vi." Dash says and then sitting next to her.

"We made a video of you through the ages of you growing up till now." Helen says

"And since your not feeling well we think that this will make you feel better." Bob says.

"It has your favorite song. Sit Still Look Pretty By: Daya. Hope you enjoy Vi." Dash says.

The Parrs watch Violet Through The Ages.

"Sit Still, Look Pretty"

Could dress up

To get love

But guess what?

I'm never gonna be that girl

Who's living in a Barbie world

Could wake up

In make up,

And play dumb

Pretending that I need a boy

Who's gonna treat me like a toy

I know the other girlies wanna wear expensive things

Like diamond rings

But I don't wanna be the puppet that you're playing on a string

This queen don't need a king

Oh, I don't know what you've been told

But this gal right here's gonna rule the world

Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty

You get off on your 9 to 5

Dream of picket fences and trophy wives

But no, I'm never gonna be 'cause I don't wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty

Mr. Right could be nice for one night

But then he wanna take control

And I would rather fly solo

That Snow White

She did right

In her life

Had 7 men to do the chores

'Cause that's not what a lady's for

The only thing a boy's gonna give a girl for free's captivity

And I might love me some vanilla but I'm not that sugar sweet

Call me HBIC

Oh, I don't know what you've been told

But this gal right here's gonna rule the world

Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be, because I wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty

You get off on your 9 to 5

Dream of picket fences and trophy wives

But no, I'm never gonna be, 'cause I don't wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty

Sure, I'm a pretty girl

Up in a pretty world

But they say pretty hurts

And I don't wanna sit still

I'm a pretty girl

Up in a pretty world

But no, I won't sit still, look pretty

Sure, I'm a pretty girl

Up in a pretty world

But they say pretty hurts

And I don't wanna sit still

I'm a pretty girl

Up in a pretty world

But no, I won't sit still, look pretty

Oh, I don't know what you've been told

But this gal right here's gonna rule the world

Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty

You get off on your 9 to 5

Dream of picket fences and trophy wives

But no, I'm never gonna be 'cause I don't wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty

Oh, I don't know what you've been told

But this gal right here's gonna rule the world

Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty

You get off on your 9 to 5

Dream of picket fences and trophy wives

But no, I'm never gonna be 'cause I don't wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty

Sit still, look pretty

Sit still, look pretty

Sit still, look pretty

Sit still, look pretty

Violet was in happy tears and said "This is the best present you guys could give me. Thank you."

"We all love you Vi and we care for you." Dash says.

Violet looked at him. She smiles and gives him a big hug. After that Helen and Bob and Jack-Jack join in the hug.

Later that night: Before Dash was getting ready for bed until he heard a knock on the door. It was his sister.

"What's wrong Vi?" Dash says.

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of me while I was feeling sick." Violet says.

"Well your my sister and even though we don't get along that well I still love you. You've done so much for me I wanted to return the favor for you. Wait I have something to give you."

"What is it?" Violet asks questionably.

"Here."

Dash gives Violet a get well card that he made by himself. When she opens it it says a poem that he made.

Violet

A flower name and a color name

But my Violet is my sister.

She cares about me

She looks out for me

No matter where I go she'll be by my side

I love you Violet Parr

Feel better

Violet was in tears again she hugged Dash like she never hugged him before.

"Thank you so much Dash. Your the best brother ever.

"Your welcome Violet. And your the best sister ever."

"Well I just wanted to come to say thanks for taking care of me and thanks for the card and I love you. Also goodnight."

"Your welcome and I love you too and goodnight."

And Dash and Violet go to sleep.

To Be Continued Once More Again*


	4. Dash

Onto Dash's Sick Day. Enjoy

Dash's Super Speed Sneezes

Parr Residence Monday Morning 7:45: Dash and Violet were getting to go to school; well Violet was she was the only one awake and downstairs.

"Violet where's your brother he's usually the first one awake.

Helen said while feeding the youngest child Jack-Jack and making faces.

"I don't know Mom and also. your making faces again" Violet said while rolling her eyes but in a good way and smiling at her mother.

"Sorry sweetie but that's how I feed Jack-Jack." Helen says.

"Its okay Mom i'll finished my breakfast and go look for Dash if that's okay" said Violet with her mother's permission.

"Its fine by me just be in time for school."

"I will." She finishes her breakfast and goes upstairs to look for Dash.

Upstairs: She knocks on the door and says "Dash wake up its time for school!"

She waits but there was no reply.

She knocks again but louder this time and says the exact same words she said the last time but there was no reply again.

But before she could open the door and walk in she hears a sneeze and some coughing. She walks right in and sees Dash still in bed and in his pajamas.

She walks up to him and Dash opens his eyes and sees Violet in his vision and says "Morning Vi" but in a hoarse voice.

"Dash are you okay? You don't look and sound so good. Violet says in worry.

"I'm-Achoo! He sneezes onto the floor and Vi picks him up and onto his bed.

She feels his forehead and cheeks. "Your running a fever Dash." she says being really worried about her little bro.

"I'll be right back with the thermometer and some water."

She gets the thermometer and some "excellent tap water."

She puts the thermometer in his mouth. After it beeps it says it 101 degrees.

"No doubt about it. You have a cold Dash."

"I can't have a cold I have to practice for the soccer game and the game is next month." he says while clearing his throat.

"Dash you can't lie about your cold you have to admit it."

She hands him the glass of water. His voice becomes more clearer than before.

"Okay Vi." Dash says in agreement.

"I'll tell Mom your sick and you have to stay home today."

Before she can walk out the room Dash called her. "Wait!" he says frantic.

"I want you to stay home with me" he says.

This makes Violet surprised he wants her to stay home with him.

"I don't know if Mom will allow me to stay home with you."

"But I want you. Please?" Dash says in a whiny voice.

Violet can't stand it when Dash does puppy eyes.

"I'll try." Violet says.

She goes downstairs to her mother. "Well how's Dash?" Helen said.

"Well he has a cold and he wants me to stay home with him."

"I'm surprised he wants you to stay home with you."

"Yeah even I was surprised but he wants me."

"Okay since he wants you desperately i'll let you stay home just this once."

She smiles at the reply and says "Thanks Mom i'll tell him right away."

Before she can go her mother says to her "But you have to take care of Jack-Jack as well."

She shrugs her shoulders and agrees. She goes to Dash's room and tell hims that she can stay home with him.

He stands up and hugs his big sis. "Thanks for being my sister Vi."

She almost tears up and huge him back and ruffles his hair and says. "Your welcome Dash."

Their mother walks in and sees them hugging. She walks away and gets the camera.

The flash breaks up the hug.

"That was so cute kids." They just smile.

"I'm going to work and Vi take care of your brothers" she said strictly to Violet.

"Okay Mom."

Helen hugs her Violet and Dash and leaves Violet with the two boys.

Violet hears Jack-Jack crying from downstairs. She looks at Dash and she has an idea, she carries Dash to the living room and sets him down on the couch.

She carries Jack-Jack in her arms to calm him down. She pats his back until he burps and falls asleep. She takes Jack-Jack to his room and sets him down for a nap.

After she comes downstairs Dash says that he's hungry. She gets the cereal and gives it to him. He tries eating by himself but he sneezes and the cereal from the spoon falls out.

He ask Violet if she can feed him, she smiles and says yes. She feeds the cereal until it was done. They started watching TV they flipped through until they stopped at Looney Tunes.

Violet felt Dash's head. She knew that Dash's fever was coming up again, when he tried to stand up he sneezed and his powers made him speed to the door but Violet used a force field to stop before he hit the door.

She helped him walk to the couch she told him to lay down and she will get an ice pack.

She went upstairs to get the empty ice pack and came downstairs to get some ice. When she came to Dash he was already asleep.

She smiles and put a blanket over him and puts the ice pack on his head. She kisses his cheek, turns off the TV, calls Dash's school and her school to mark them absent, and goes upstairs to take a nap as well.

"Who knew taking care of a sick brother and an overpowered baby could be such hard work?" She said before she took a nap.

* * *

Parr Residence 2:30: Violet wakes up to the sound of Jack-Jack crying again she washes her face quickly and tend to him.

She does the same routine but she goes downstairs to feed him. She feeds him mashed carrots. Its hard for Vi to feed him because he has unpredictable powers so she gets worried about feeding him. She feeds him and no powers and no worries.

Expect everytime she try feeding him he would put the food on himself. After feeding him, she runs a warm bath for him.

Jack-Jack takes the dish soap and puts it in his hand. Vi puts her hand on the soap so that way Jack-Jack wouldn't eat it. After the bath she wraps Jack-Jack in a blanket to dry him,she smiles and laughs from the faces he makes while drying him.

Some time later she puts Jack-Jack in his playpen where she can see him. Violet sits down on the couch where Dash was sleeping she looks at him, she smiles and sigh at him.

Dash wakes up from his nap. He yawns, scratch his eyes and sees a girl in his blurry vision. His vision becomes clearer and sees his big sis.

"Hey Dash how was your nap?"

She asked in a calm tone.

"It was ok." Dash says looking at the floor.

"Just ok?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Well I had a bad dream" he says in a scared tone.

"What was the dream?"

He tells the story to Vi.

Dash's Bad Dream: It starts off with the family in their supersuits and in the city. Syndrome is back he survived his death and he's more powerful than before.

"You stupid Incredibles won't defeat me this time. I'm more powerful than you." Syndrome says.

He laughs evil and lifts Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible to a glass building. They both pass out.

Dash takes Violet to an alley behind a building.

Syndrome past by them saying "Where are you little kids. Don't be afraid Syndrome won't hurt you."

Dash and Violet give each other the nod and goes after him.

"You won't get away with this Buddy!" Dash yells at him.

"My name is not BUDDY!" He yells angry.

"Your right your name is IncrediBoy" Dash says to him smugly.

"It's not IncrediBoy either!" He gets more furious and uses his new powers to hit Violet and Dash.

Violet uses her force field to shield her and Dash. It takes up most of her energy and she's on her knees right now and the force field disappears.

"Hah just I as expected. Your weak just like your parents." Syndrome says.

He uses his zero-point energy to shoot Violet through a brick wall. Dash goes after her. Her suit and hair is messed up and there's blood on the side of her face.

"Violet please don't leave me" Dash says to her.

She opens her eyes and says to him faintly "Dash I may not be here for long but I just want to say thank you for being the best brother ever I love you so much and tell Mom, Dad, and Jack-Jack, I love them too."

She tells to come to her closely and kissed his forehead before she took her last breath and tear and closed her eyes.

Dash starts to cry and becomes angry at Syndrome and yells "That's it you hurt my sister I hurt you."

He laughs at the quote he said to him "That's child talk even for you Pipsqueak."

He uses his new fire powers. Dash speeds away from his powers but it didn't work he catch to him and shot a fire ball at him and thats when he woke up.

After The Story: Dash begins to cry after the story and Violet was so surprised.

"I was so sad when you died and left my side Vi. I mean we have arguments from time to time but I still love you" he said as he chocked on that last sentence and started crying.

"Shh... shh... shh... shh." Vi said as she rocked him from side to side trying to calm him down in her arms.

"It's ok Dash I won't ever leave your side ever. Even when I go to college I still won't leave your side. No matter what happens I won't ever leave you. Don't think like that because it will never happen. You know what I love you too." She said and boop his nose.

Dash wipes his tears away and smiles at her. "Thanks Violet I needed that."

"Your welcome little bro. You want to watch more TV?" She said to him.

"Sure." Dash says with a little smile.

Before she could turn on the TV Dash's stomach started to growl again. He turned red. They both laugh and Vi would get some soup for him. After she makes the soup for him they watch TV until their parents came home.

* * *

Parr Residence 8:30: Bob and Helen comes home to Violet and Dash on the couch watching TV and Jack-Jack in Violet's arms.

"Hey kids how was your day?" Helen says to her kids.

"It was pretty calm for us." Dash says

"Dash's fever is coming down and he's feeling more better than before" Vi said to her parents.

"Thats good kids. You guys should get to bed it is a school night" Bob said to his kids.

"Okay Dad" Violet said to her dad.

Helen took Jack-Jack from Vi and Violet and Dash went to bed.

* * *

Then somewhere around 1:13 AM: Dash came into Violet's room and woke her up. "What's wrong Dash?" she asked with a yawn.

"I had another bad dream."

"Tell me about it" she said picking him up into her bed.

"Well when we were fighting the Omnidroid and you passed out. I thought you were just unconscious but I was wrong. You were dying and you said the exact same words to me when I told you my dream in the afternoon." He stops for a minute to take a breath.

"After the fight with the robot Mom asked where's Violet I showed her to you dead."

He teared up again and Vi had him in her arms.

"It will be okay Dash I told you and promised you I will never leave you." Violet said.

"Do you think you can go to sleep now?" she asked.

He shook his head no.

"Mom sang me this lullaby to me when i'm afraid and i'll sing it to you."

Goodnight My Angel By: Celtic Woman

Goodnight my angel.

Time to close your eyes.

And save these questions for another day.

I think I know what you've been asking me.

I think you know what I've been trying to say.

I promise I would never leave you.

And you should always know, I never will be far away.

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep.

And still so many things I want to say.

Remember all the songs you sang for me.

When we went sailing on a emerald bay.

And like a boat out on the ocean.

I'm rocking you to sleep.

The water is dark and deep inside this sister's heart.

You'll always be a part of me.

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream.

And dream how wonder your life will be.

Some day a child may cry and if you sing this lullaby.

Then in your heart there will always be a part of me.

The lullaby put Dash to sleep right away and he dream about him and Violet on "Incredible" adventures.

She kisses Dash on the forehead and says "Goodnight Dash I love you so much and I will never leave your side." He smiled and Violet covered him with her blanket.

The End

I hope you enjoy The Incredibles-Sick Days and I will do more Incredibles storys. And I will do requests just don't ask me inappropriate stuff. That's all for now and don't forget to review the story. Bye for Now!


End file.
